


Roommate look’s

by CrackShip_HellBirds



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: BetaTOW, Esto esta basado en un comic de Omy-chan, F/F, Magia potente, es corto, eventual NSFW, las chicas no son precisamente buenas, no prometo que escriba smut, se alargo a petición de los lectores de wattpad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackShip_HellBirds/pseuds/CrackShip_HellBirds
Summary: Basado en un comic's de Omy-Chan.----------------------------------Luz y Willow van haciendo desmanes por Boiling Isles (Islas Hirvientes), hasta que en un momento de pánico y calma, Willow invita a Luz a pasar por su departamento a descansar. Encontrándose con la compañera de habitación de ella.Mucho más que solo las miradas terminarán chocando.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not the kind of girl you want to mess with...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717775) by Omy-Chan. 



Le faltaba el aire cada vez que respiraba, jadeante ante lo rápido que debía correr por escapar, el sonido del carro detrás de ella persiguiéndola mientras lanzaban desde su interior bolas ardiendo hacia ella, estacas de hielo pasando al lado de ellas y causándole algunos rasguños en su ropa, brazos y piernas. Pero ella no se detenía, con todo el aire que podía tomar mientras corría se aseguro de esquivar lo mejor que podía todo lo que le lanzaban. En un momento viéndose superada por el cansancio y chocando con una tabla que había tirada en el suelo.

Su cuerpo sin responder a sus ordenes correctamente, termino cayendo de frente, colocando a tiempo sus manos para amortiguar de alguna manera la caída.

Con los dientes apretados, miro hacia atrás para ver como hacia ella se dirigían nuevos balones envueltos en fuego, más estacas de hielo y ahora era acompañado por ilusiones de varios tipos, todos corriendo en su dirección.

Luz sin bajar la mirada rebelde, se volteo para lograr ponerse de pie y dar una última pelea. El bate que siempre traía lo había lanzado a un callejón minutos antes, pues creía sería capaz de tomar esa ruta, algunos guardias interceptándola justo en el momento en que iba a atravesar una cerca.

El sudor caía del pelo debajo de su gorro, pasando por su rostro y recorriendo su cuello hasta pegarse a su ropa.

Dio un grito potente mientras se abalanzaba hacia los guardias que se habían detenido para enfrentarla cuerpo a cuerpo, aun le lanzaban balones y estacas que tuvo que esquivar.

De pronto, algo causo que tanto ella como sus captores se detuvieran, todos observando el suelo, viendo como un ruido potente venía de este, moviendo a todos de sus lugares al comenzar a agitarse.

—¡¿Un temblor?!—. pensó Luz.

Reconociendo en un instante que el sonido en realidad tenía un origen más superficial, sus ojos viajando a su costado derecho. Viendo como del medio de un callejón se acercaba con rapidez una gran cantidad de tallos, gruesos y espinosos, la visual de estas asemejándose de alguna manera a tentáculos verdes, solo que en algunas partes, estas tenían flores creciendo.

Las manos de Luz bajaron ante esto, ahora solo preocupándose de mantenerse erguida mientras una gran extensión de esta planta se colocaba en medio de ella y sus captores para protegerla. La potente luz verde que salía un lado de la criatura haciendo que Luz se cruzará de brazos mientras veía como arriba de ella, y pareciendo como si estuviera surfeando, la pasaba su colega y amiga, Willow.

—Hey, Luz—. escucho que dijo.

—¡No quiero volver a ver tu maldito rostro, Park!—. Se quejó, señalándola de alguna manera con su dedo índice.

Algo agarrando a Luz por la cintura y arrastrándola junto a toda la criatura vegetal. La mano derecha de Willow brillando en todo momento.

La gorra de Luz casi se cae en un momento, pero no fue nada que ella misma no pudiera sostener con un rostro indiferente mientras era cargada por esta criatura como si fuera un globo que volara, el aire llegando con fuerza a su cara por la velocidad, y algunas espinas pinchando sus piernas.

Luz estaba segura de que Willow lo había hecho a propósito.

No fue hasta que Willow bajo su mano y apago el brillo en esta, que las ramas, tallos y flores dejaron de moverse.

Luz cayendo sobre su rostro a causa de esto.

La risa que le dio a su amiga por debajo sacando de sus casillas a la joven morena.

—¡W-I-L-L-O-W!—. Deletreo enfurecida Luz. —¡Se suponía me cubrirías!

—Eso hice.

—¡Cuando saliéramos del banco, imbécil! ¡NO CUANDO ME PERSIGUIERAN LOS MALDITOS GUARDIAS!

Willow se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo tendré en cuenta a la próxima—. Le respondió colocándose las manos en sus bolsillos, su chaqueta amarilla con cuello moviéndose con este gesto. No articulo ninguna otra palabra, simplemente paso a un lado de Luz con una sonrisa maliciosa y pícara que ella conocía bien. Habían logrado su cometido.

Por diversión, habían asaltado un banco.

El bate que Luz poseía noqueando a los guardias que se le cruzaban, al igual que derribando las puertas que le bloqueaban el paso. Todo lo que ella no pudiera eliminar con su fuerza y arma, Willow era capaz de bajarlo con un simple gesto de levantar su mano y hacerla brillar.

La magia de plantas que poseía logrando que invocará poderosos tallos que se engrosaban y rompían cerraduras, siendo útiles tanto como la ofensiva como a la defensiva. Pero la actitud retraída de la joven Park le impedía tomar primera acción, ella observando con detalle y desde atrás como su compañera se abría paso ante las adversidades.

En islas hirvientes, Luz había sido la única humana desde hace bastante tiempo. Pues su madre había fallecido años atrás y no tenía ningún conocimiento de su padre. Ante un mundo lleno de magia como lo era el lugar donde ahora habitaba por su cuenta. La joven morena pronto tuvo que comenzar a aprender a defenderse.

Haciendo su propio nombre en el lugar, y asegurándose que nadie se volviera a meter con ella como lo hacían antes.

En el camino, entablando amistad con Willow.

Una chica un poco más baja y con un poco más de peso que Luz, de piel blanca cremosa, poseía lentes circulares y unos bellísimos ojos verdes como esmeralda. La joven Luz la había visto de reojo algunas veces, sola o con un pequeño grupo de personas, la mirada maliciosa que tenía en sus ojos y las bromas que les dedicaba a algunos matones que le hacían daño a Luz, quedando por siempre grabada en su memoria.

Ambas uniéndose a hacer esta clase de actividades, cuando un día en que estaba lloviendo y en el cual Luz no había comido nada. Los mismos matones que habían molestado a Noceda ahora se las veían con Park en un callejón, teniéndola arrinconada entre siete personas, todos más grandes y fornidos que ella. Luz, que iba pasando por ahí, se detuvo en la esquina a visualizar la situación, notando que en ningún momento la sonrisa de Willow había desaparecido.

—Veo que tienes agallas, Park—. Le menciono el matón número 1.

—¡Veremos si sigues con esa sonrisa después de lo que te haremos!

Willow había abierto su boca para hablar, pero su voz murió en el momento en que escucho un grito proviniendo de su costado. Al girar un poco su cabeza, sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa al encontrarse a la humana de piel morena correr en dirección de ellos con un bate metálico en la mano, gritando con una fuerza mientras golpeaba al que tenía más cercano con éste.

—¡Tu! ¡Maldita! —. grito un tercer matón.

Luz jadeo un segundo antes de volver a levantar el bate y volver a arremeter con cualquier cercano. Willow sin moverse de su lugar, observando la escena con una sonrisa y el rostro inclinado. Llegando a apoyarse contra la pared.

Al momento en que agarraron de la ropa a Luz y le propinaron el primer puñetazo en el rostro, todos los ruidos de su alrededor se enmudecieron.

Los matones observándose entre ellos un segundo, antes de mirar como a su alrededor habían crecido tallos de flores, pequeños y gruesos, algunos moviéndose como serpientes, algunas pues creciendo hasta su dirección y con especial cuidado en no tocar a la joven humana.

—¿Y? —. Se escucho la voz de Willow—. ¿Dónde están sus sonrisas ahora? —Los matones palideciendo ante la calma voz de la muchacha, que poco a poco iluminaba su alrededor con una potente luz verde.

Lo último que recordó Luz de esa ocasión, fue escuchar los gritos de los sujetos.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Y para que quieres todo este dinero de todas formas? —. Le pregunto con curiosidad, Luz, mientras continuaban caminando sin rumbo fijo por parte de la morena. La joven bruja guardando un fajo de billetes en su ropa.

Antes de responderle, Willow le dedico un leve encogimiento de hombros—. Solo quería robarlo.

La cara que le dedico Luz a Willow lo decía todo.

La morena rodando sus ojos después de un rato mientras se arreglaba su gorra, quitándosela para agitarla un poco y volver a colocársela. Al percatarse que seguían caminando, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, sin distinguir donde se encontraba realmente.

—Oye ¿Willow?

—¿Mmm? —. Willow la miró de reojo.

Luz volviendo a tener su atención en su amiga mientras se le acercaba con una mano en su boca para susurrarle más íntimamente.

—¿Dónde demonios estamos?

Willow le dedico una de sus casuales sonrisas—. No temas, _humana._ Ya estaremos ahí.

Luz frunció el ceño al alejarse—. Soy Noceda si vas a olvidarte de mi nombre, Y NO. NO TENGO MIEDO.

—Claro~

Luz le enseño los dientes al detenerse, provocando que Willow imitará su gesto, girándose hacia ella con una calma y lentitud que conocía demasiado bien.

Ambas se quedaron sin decir una palabra en ese camino, únicamente observándose con atención, la sonrisa de Willow seguía en su rostro, sus ojos inquisitivos, atentos a cada movimiento de su compañera, por otra parte, Luz estaba con sus brazos cruzados. Los mechones de su cabello largo moviéndose con la brisa que estaba pasando.

En todo momento mantuvieron las miradas fijas en la otra, la sonrisa que tenía Willow en un momento desapareciendo un segundo al darse cuenta que en realidad no llegarían a ningún lado de seguir así, y a lo lejos podía escuchar a los guardias andar sobre sus vehículos, buscándolas en la noche.

No era seguro estar afuera, y si bien apreciaba a su colega de aventuras.

Más apreciaba el dinero que cargaba encima. Por diversión o no, no se arriesgaría a perder ninguna parte.

Ante la idea que surgió en su cabeza, volvió a sonreír como siempre lo hacía, atrayendo la atención de Luz. Quien, al verla, se encogió un poco de hombros, parte de su lenguaje corporal parecía indicarle como si le estuviera preguntando a la bruja _que ocurría._

Willow se giró levemente sobre sus talones, mirando por sobre su hombro a Luz.

—Vamos—. Le dijo con calma, y volvió a retomar sus andanzas.

Luz inflando sus mejillas un momento antes de soltar el aire que tenía en estas, moviendo su cuello y hombros hacia abajo, en un gesto de látigo, comenzando a trotar para alcanzar a su compañera al verse ser dejada atrás.

—Más te vale sea bueno a donde me lleves—. Se quejó una vez la alcanzo.

—Oh, descuida… es acogedor.

Luz miró de reojo a Willow, su rostro bajo y con aún con esa sonrisa que parecía indicar tener otras intenciones.

 _“Acogedor” había dicho_ , pensó Luz.

Miles de lugares recorriendo su mente como posibilidades que se acercaran a esa vaga expresión.

¿Debajo de un puente?

¿A la orilla de una calefacción?

¿Dentro de una tienda abandonada?

¿La prisión?

Luz achino los ojos para mirar de un lado a otro ante esa posibilidad, la prisión era de hecho un lugar que ella no llamaría precisamente acogedor, pero tal vez, como broma pueda exclamarse de esa forma. Willow sería capaz. La volvió a mirar, su rostro tranquilo y sin apuro.

Mmm, tal vez no la llevaría a la prisión después de todo. Era difícil saberlo con la chica de cabello desordenado en puntas.

Caminaron un par de metros más, atravesaron una calle y doblaron en una esquina, Luz creía habían llegado cuando Willow entró a un supermercado a comprar unas golosinas, ella deteniéndose y esperándola afuera mientras la vigilaba recorrer el lugar. La joven de mirada siniestra y con una sonrisa a juego había pagado con el dinero que habían robado.

Al salir del lugar, Luz estaba apoyaba en un buzón con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia su dirección con el ceño fruncido. La sonrisa que llevaba Willow no hizo más que crecer con su actitud.

—¿Están ricos los dulces? —preguntó inocentemente Luz.

—Si que lo están—. Le respondió agraciada Willow, enseñándole una bolsa sellada.

Luz gruño por lo bajo.

—Mueve tu trasero ¿Quieres?

—¿Una golosina? —le ofreció Willow con educación.

—¿Tus porquerías de dulces? no gracias. Solo dime de una vez a donde vamos o sino para irme a dormir a algún lado.

Willow se encogió de hombros y continúo caminando sin responderle.

Sacando de la joven humana un suspiro de frustración.

Luz dejó de ver el camino por el que la llevaba su compañera, distrayéndose lo más que podía observando los alrededores, el camino, las calles, casi parecía como si Park tratará de distraerla y hacer que se pierda con tantas vueltas que se daban.

La joven seguía observando la estructura de los edificios cuando de pronto choco con algo, alguien, un quejido saliendo de su boca.

—Uff— Exclamó.

—Hemos llegado—. Le dijo Willow sin ningún atisbo de emoción.

Al Luz mirar hacia los lados, se pregunto a que se refería, al ver a su compañera señalar delante de ellas, su visión siguió el dedo de ésta hasta un gran edificio que se encontraba justo frente a sus narices.

—Debe ser una maldita broma— Se quejo Luz.

Al ver a la pequeña de lentes, su sonrisa se amplió.

Nope. No estaba jugando con ella.

—¡Diablos, Park! ¡Si vas a gastar en una vivienda así, mínimo dame una mayor parte!

La sonrisilla que le dio por respuesta indicaba un claro “no” a su pedido.

Volviendo a sacar otro quejido por parte de la humana.

Mientras Park abría la desgastada puerta, Luz se preguntaba como era que el lugar siquiera tenía luz o electricidad, a simple vista era impresionante el lugar, pero si uno se fijaba en los detalles, era muy probable que notaran lo deteriorado y mal cuidado del lugar.

Ambas, pasaron por el lobby en silencio, solo el sonido de sus pasos siendo escuchados. Cuando Luz comenzó a caminar al elevador, escucho un silbido de su costado, al mirar hacia el origen del sonido, vio a una sonriente Willow señalándole las escaleras de emergencia.

—Debe ser una puta broma.

Otra sonrisa cargada de malicia de Willow.

—Adoras esto, ¿No es verdad, Park?

Willow abrió la puerta de las escaleras y levanto su mano derecha, sus cabellos comenzando a elevarse mientras una maldición de mayor calibre salía de los labios de Luz al ver como ésta desaparecía frente suyo rodeada por sus plantas y era cargada hacia el interior de las escaleras, subiendo sin dificultad.

Luz se acomodo la gorra antes de subir por las escaleras, saltando de dos en dos y afirmándose de las tablas en el centro para girar con más rapidez, en el octavo piso detuvo un poco su ritmo, corriendo escalón por escalón entre jadeos.

Tragando de vez en cuando por un poco de agua y para no sentir su boca seca.

La figura de Willow apoyada en una pared apareciendo recién en el piso 10. Entre jadeos y sudor, Noceda se puso de pie lo mejor que pudo y empuño uno de sus brazos, lanzándolo hacia su compañera con una fuerza tan pequeña, que no le dificulto para nada esquivarlo.

—Espero no se hiciera larga la subida— se burló Willow mientras entraba hacia el pasillo del piso.

El gruñido que salió de Luz, dándole la respuesta que quería.

—Oh, de todas formas—. Escucho que decía una vez dentro, abriendo su abrigo para sacar algo que Luz no pudo observar—. Olvide mencionarte que tengo una compañera.

Cuando se reincorporo de su lamentado estado de jadeo, Luz giro lentamente su cuello hacia ella, observándola hacia abajo con una mueca y el ceño claramente fruncido. Willow aprovechando esa oportunidad para lanzarle su querido bate de metal, algo ahuecado. Luz recibiéndolo por puro reflejo y con una sorpresa que no pudo disimular. Decidió dejar pasar el hecho de que había tenido todo este tiempo en su poder una posesión suya, para preguntarle algo que la molestaba más que el hecho de no haberle entregado su bate apenas se vieron.

—¿Me hiciste subir esa maldita escalera para decirme que tienes una jodida compañera de piso?

Willow rio—. Tranquila.

—¿No crees que debiste decírmelo antes? —. La fuerza con la que agarro el mango de su bate ampliándose. Golpeando levemente su mano libre para dar por hecho el punto de su enojo.

La joven bruja mirando sin inmutarse como realizaba ese gesto.

—Detalles sin importancia, vamos—. Willow guio a Luz a través del pasillo hasta una puerta casi llegando al final, restándole importancia a la noticia de que compartía el lugar con alguien con un encogimiento de hombros y enseñándole sus manos. La joven humana no podía creer que se hubiese dejado envolver en esta situación, pero ya no le quedaba de otra dada las circunstancias. Tan solo esperaba que su compañera fuera una mejor anfitriona que colega y le ofreciera comida, cama y agua. Y que no le saliera con ser tacaña. Al Willow abrir la puerta, Noceda escucho como gritaba hacia el interior sin siquiera pisar dentro aún—. ¡Oye, Blight! ¡Traje una nueva amiga!

Los ojos de Luz que habían estado mirando sin interés las paredes y el pasillo, de pronto fueron entrando en el departamento de Willow y su extraña compañera.

La voz de la bruja que controla las plantas, de pronto viéndose opacada ante una figura que vio dentro.

—Trata de no hacer que se vaya, ¿okey?


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los pensamientos que pudieron haber pasado por la mente de Luz desde que había sido rescatada por su amiga hasta ese instante, fueran de queja, observaciones, pensamientos o simplemente ideas, todo lo que pudo haber pasado por su cerebro, fue detenido y olvidado por ella misma al instante en que Willow abrió la puerta de su departamento y saludo a su compañera de piso. Anunciando la llegada de ambas y solicitándole que no hiciera nada que “la hiciera irse”.

Luz en cuanto escuchó esas palabras hizo una mueca, sin poderse creer que su colega de aventuras y crímenes pudiera pensar tan bajo de ella. Era humana sí, pero aún poseía trucos bajo la manga, era posible que no pudiera realizar magia como ella lo hacía, pero poseía la capacidad de defenderse a través de glifos que ella dibujaba y pegaba en su bate.

Que justo ahora mismo poseía.

_“Trata de no hacer que se vaya”._

De alguna forma, le molestaba que siquiera lo hubiese mencionado.

Ella estaba a punto de quejarse del atrevimiento de Park, pero cuando sus ojos viajaron del piso del pasillo, a las botas de Willow, viajando por el interior del departamento hasta lo que parecía un sillón, de estos llamados puff, los que solo tienen relleno dentro.

Luz no pudo sino quedarse congelada en su sitio. Sus ojos abriéndose un poco más mientras sus pupilas se dilataban ante la vista. Las palabras que planeaba decir muriendo en su garganta y quedándose atoradas ahí. Obligando a la morena a tragar por reflejo.

La boca se le había secado.

Frente a ellas, y mientras Willow daba un paso dentro del lugar seguida por mera imitación por Luz, se encontraba una chica de pálida piel sentada sobre ese inmueble, tenía el cabello largo a diferencia de Willow, igual de rebelde y Luz podía asegurar que incluso más que el de su compañera, parecía tener un moño que agarraba una pequeña parte de su cabello, éste tenía tonalidades verdosas con unas raíces cafés. Se encontraba mirando un celular sin audífonos, únicamente moviendo su dedo pulgar para deslizar la pantalla, su otro brazo descansando con naturalidad.

La morena se percató de la contextura de la joven, ojos delineados, sombra, piercing en la oreja que podía visualizar, y parecían bastantes, pulseras en una de sus muñecas y con las uñas pintadas de negro. Su figura era esbelta y bien proporcionada, con una curva en su pecho que dejaba bastante a la imaginación de la morena mientras bajaba la mirada hasta su abdomen descubierto, la muchacha usando una minifalda morada y…

OH.

Tenía un tatuaje.

Luz lo conocía, su mentora le había enseñado a hacerlo. Pero era curioso para ella ¿Por qué tendría un glifo dibujado en su pierna? ¿Sería igual que ella? ¿Incapaz de usar magia?

La magia que rodeaba a Luz parecía irse desvaneciendo, el tiempo volviendo a correr, Willow a caminar, y la atractiva desconocida a reaccionar. Apartando la mirada de su móvil para observar a Willow con una mirada indiferente, la morena captando el color amarillo de sus ojos mientras también se percataba como ésta inflaba una goma de mascara que salía de su boca.

—¿mmm? —escucho decirle la joven a Willow sin emoción alguna.

El silencio prospero en el ambiente un segundo, hasta que Blight rompió la burbuja que había formado y la recupero en su totalidad, volviendo a prestar atención a su móvil.

Los ojos que en todo momento no se habían apartado de la figura de vestimenta rosada, clara y morada, ahora entrecerrando un poco los ojos mientras se dirigía a su compañera que estaba a un lado de ella, también mirando a la joven, solo que sin esa intensidad ni sonrojo que Luz poseía ahora mismo.

—Definitivamente deberías haberme mencionado _de ella_ antes… —le criticó a Park.

Los ojos verdes de Willow centrando su atención en una Luz que no podía apartar la vista de su compañera.

Ella sabía más o menos lo que iba a suceder cuando Luz conociera a Amity, su compañera de piso, lo que no esperaba, era la actuación que de hecho esta le estaba dando ahora mismo. Era muy observadora y la verdad era que sabía que a pesar de que la morena no había movido un musculo, no había sudado, tartamudeado o incluso delatado frente a Amity, Luz estaba enganchada en ella, tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, no le quitaba ojo alguno de encima. Y parecía dispuesta a varias cosas.

A pesar de querer disfrutar un poco más de la visual que estaba teniendo de su compañera y molestarla un poco más, a Willow le pareció prudente advertirle sobre un par de cosas antes de que Luz quisiera jugar directamente con fuego. Claro, sin olvidarse de molestarla antes.

Sus cejas suavizándose, ahora su sonrisa mostrando sus dientes—. Así que eres “ese tipo de chica”, ¿huh? —. Le señalo Willow—. Déjame advertirte una cosa, esta no es del tipo de persona al que quisieras molestar…

La verdad era que Luz no podía escucharla del todo.

Tras haberle mencionado que debió decirle antes de la existencia de su compañera, algo en Luz se había quemado, ahora su mente y visión estaban únicamente concentrados en ver los amarillos ojos que atravesaban el living hasta ese puff.

Tras las últimas palabras de Willow llamando al parecer la atención de la señorita, pues volvió a observarlas. Ahora de manera más audacia y atentos, Luz podía sentir cierta fiereza recorriendo sus nervios con tan solo una mirada de ella. Sentía como si la estuviera investigando con cada segundo que pasaba mirándola.

Estaba siendo examinada, cada parte de ella… y le encantaba la idea de sentirse así.

Willow entro al departamento y movió un poco a Luz para que no le irrumpiera el paso y le permitiera cerrar la puerta, una vez el sonido del picaporte colocarse. Luz regreso a sus casillas, volviendo a tragar en el momento en que los ojos de Blight dejaban de observarla.

Luz siguiendo a su compañera de aventuras a través del lugar hasta la isla que poseía, tomando asiento en unos banquillos que había ahí, colocando una de sus manos a un lado de su boca para susurrarle:

—Oye ¿ella quién es? —le susurro Luz.

—¿Mmm? —escucho por respuesta. Willow girándose levemente, estaba sacando un plato hondo de la alacena mientras abría la bolsa de dulces que había comprado, dejando una cantidad pequeña dentro y arrugando el extremo antes de lanzarlo en dirección de Blight.

Luz preocupándose al ver pasar la bolsa a su lado.

Girándose con rapidez mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y se le escapaba un:   
—¿Qué estas…?

La mano de Blight sujetando la bolsa sin voltearse, una sonrisa que Luz no pudo ver apareció en su rostro unos segundos, luego llevo la bolsa frente a si misma, le dio un par de vueltas, observándola y de la nada fuego comenzó a aparecer de su mano.

Provocando que Luz se levantará como reflejo y preocupación.

—Luz Noceda —escucho decir a Willow detrás de ella, su tono sereno y plano. La forma en que llamo su nombre llamando su atención y calmándola, viendo a su amiga un segundo antes, su mano izquierda abierta y pareciendo señalar a la joven delante de ellas—. Déjame presentarte a Amity Blight —las llamas que habían aparecido ahora consumían el plástico de la bolsa, achurruscándolo mientras la joven Amity se levantaba de su asiento. Lanzando el móvil que sostenía al lugar donde antes estaba sentada.

Luz observo boquiabierta como la bolsa que estaba en su mano se quemaba, disolvía y luego ella lo tiraba debajo de ella. Pisándolo al momento que se cruzaba de brazos para observarlas con indiferencia.

—Ella es usuaria de magia de fuego y abominaciones —. Termino de decir Willow.

Al Luz verla, vio como esta apoyaba sus codos en la isla y juntaba sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, la sonrisa que apareció detrás de esta haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la humana. Ahora algo consciente de que su bate estaba acostado bajo ella.


	4. Chapter 4

—No lo entiendo —. Admitió la morena mientras pasaba sus ojos de Amity a Willow, una señal de alerta recorriendo su espalda al verse rodeada, la presencia de ambas sintiéndose de pronto algo hostil hacia ella. Decidió dejar de lado el nerviosismo que la acechaba y continuar con el interrogatorio que había comenzado, antes de que el par decidiera hacerle algo— ¿Qué hace una usuaria de fuego… con una de plantas? —la pregunta no era menos, Luz conocía las interacciones de los brujos y generalmente evitaban mezclarse con clases que afectaran de alguna forma su tan preciada magia.

Los ojos de Willow mostrando una pisca de sorpresa antes de recuperar la calma y tranquilidad. Inclinando su cabeza para responderle.

—No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad, Noceda? —le respondió Willow. Colocando sus brazos sobre el mesón—. Amity y yo no nos conocimos en la academia, a diferencia tuya y mía, nosotras nos conocemos desde pequeñas.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta —la miro con el ceño fruncido, Luz.

—¿Cuál pregunta?

Luz no pudo evitar volverse de piedra ante la voz de esa respuesta, Amity había sido quien le había dirigido la palabra entre el silencio que había mantenido. Su voz era fogosa, tal y como lo esperaba Luz al ver esa figura que poseía, pero también algo dulce, a pesar de que se le escuchará irritada y seria. Era una voz adictiva que lograba hacerla imaginar situaciones. Varias situaciones.

Tuvo que tragar y aclararse la garganta antes de girarse a responderle a la preciosura a la que le daba la espalda. No pasaron ni cinco segundos para que se arrepintiera de hacerlo, ella palideció, pues Amity ya no se encontraba de brazos cruzados a un lado de donde estaba sentada, ahora estaba a escasos metros de ella, su mano izquierda apoyándose en la cerámica de la isla.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Planeaba responderle, pero su garganta había decidido darse de baja por si sola, ni una palabra salía de ella y sus ojos parecían estar saltando dentro de sus globos oculares. Observando cada uno de los detalles de su rostro con tanta atención que podía sentir su pulso dispararse.

Ella le hacía mal.

—Si te refieres a mi situación con Willow —continuo Blight, ajena a cualquier pensamiento o reacción de Luz con ella—. Digamos que somos compañeras de piso que se dan cierto beneficio —esas últimas palabras siendo dichas mirando hacia Park, una leve sonrisa burlona en sus labios al mencionarlo.

Luz sin comprender mucho de ello.

—No te entiendo —soltó Luz, cerrando los ojos un segundo mientras negaba con la cabeza, luego desvío su mirada hacia otro lado para poder continuar conversando— Pero te voy a pedir que te apartes, Blight.

El apellido de la bruja siendo dicho con una voz más cargada y autoritaria que el resto.

Los ojos de Amity iluminándose de brillo ante el gesto. Subiendo su mano libre y enseñándole la palma a Luz mientras comenzaba a dejar que apareciera una llama en ella.

—¿O qué? —la desafió Amity, los ojos de la morena aun sin dignarse a observarla, causando que por un leve segundo el rostro de la pálida joven se contrajera en vacilación y sorpresa, el fuego en sus ojos volviendo tras un pensamiento fugaz—. Noceda.

Los ojos de Luz se abrieron inmediatamente ante la mención de su apellido, congelando su sangre y deteniendo su pulso. Quería preguntarle porque la había llamado por su apellido…

De _esa_ forma.

Si tener a una figura como Amity Blight hablando con ella a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo era una cosa que le quemaba los fusibles del cerebro a Luz, escucharla decir su apellido le había dado un shock eléctrico que había atravesado cada nervio de su sistema.

Una sonrisa algo lasciva formándose en sus labios. La combinación de deseo y fiereza viéndose reflejado en ello. No sabía quien estaba jugando más peligrosamente, pero no iba a permitir que una chica como Blight se le fuera encima así sin más, quería a Amity, sí. La quería más que a nada por un flechazo a primera vista.

Pero ella la quería diciendo SU nombre, no al revés.

Nadie lo había notado, pero con sus pies, Luz había recogido su bate metálico del suelo, atrayéndolo a ella suavemente y ocultándolo para cuando fuera el momento.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, que fue más parecido a un jadeo. Blight y Park escuchándolo fuertemente.

Luz volvió a tragar antes de dirigirse a Park, sus ojos sin despegarse de ojos dorados de Amity.

—¿Tú amiga tiene seguro, Park?

—No lo sé —respondió Park con tranquilidad, su voz tenía una leve vibración divertida y había comenzado a levantarse para retirarse cuando decidió seguirle el juego a su compañera de atracos. Sin querer realmente entrar en su ambiente, donde ella se encontraba estaba relajado, donde ellas estaban brotaban chispas—. ¿Tienes seguro, Amity?

—Averigüémoslo.

Willow decidió marcharse a su habitación después de ello, lo último que vio fue al par uno cerca del otro mirándose con desafío, viendo quien daría el primer paso. Ella no estaba interesada en ver como ambas luchaban por ello, así que se retiró. Al llegar a su cuarto, sintió el primer temblor del lugar, causado por una esfera de fuego de Amity, suspiró, se acomodo los anteojos y entro en el cuarto, el sonido de cerámica quebrándose, muebles corriéndose, cosas quebrándose y los retos que se gritaban la una a la otra siendo de poco interés para la bruja.

En un momento, llegando a envolverse en sus propias plantas al sentir como el fuego atravesaba su puerta. Obligándola a levantarse y dirigirse con una sonrisa siniestra hacia donde ese par se encontraba. Al verlas aún jugando al gato y al ratón, levanto su mano derecha. El suelo y las paredes comenzando a temblar lo suficiente para que Luz cayera.

Willow amplio su sonrisa.

Luz siempre caía por eso.

Y ahora, ella caería literalmente por ella. Solo que… no “por ella”.

Al escuchar a Amity pegar un grito antes de escuchar un sonido sordo, Willow sabía su misión había terminado. Luz había caído sobre la bruja. Los mechones de su pelo largo cayendo a un lado del rostro de Amity, uno de sus brazos y con el que se había amortiguado el golpe al lado izquierdo de su mejilla, su otro brazo se encontraba libre, en el aire y muy cerca de la cintura de la otra mujer. El rostro de Luz en completo silencio y sin procesar la situación todavía. Le parecía un sueño la visión de Amity debajo de ella, su cabello rebelde aplastado, sus mejillas con cierto rubor, sus ojos abiertos mirándola fijamente y con una de sus manos agarrando la chaqueta verde que usaba.

Los pasos que daba Willow siendo lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, lo que quedaba del lugar, hasta que abrió la puerta del departamento y se marchó.

Amity y Luz quedándose a solas en el lugar, sin moverse una pulgada y manteniendo esa posición.

Lo único que se podía notar, era que ambas subían y bajaban el pecho al respirar.

Amity aún agarraba de la ropa a Luz.

Luz aún tenía su mano en el aire a escasos metros de la cintura de Amity.

El calor ambiental que había alrededor de ellas ya fuera por el fuego que lanzó Amity y lo mucho que corrieron en ese reducido espacio, haciendo a ambas más consciente de la otra. La pregunta que flotaba entre ambas era…

¿Quién daría ese primer paso primero?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El final de la historia, doblando lo que generalmente escribo en esta historia. Lean las notas finales para unos cuantos mensajitos.

El pecho de Amity subía y bajaba bajo el cuerpo de Luz, sus exhalaciones llegando hasta el cuello de la morena con una facilidad que la hacía sentirse emocionada, su mano seguía muy bien sujeta a la ropa de la aparente extraña, humana, de piel morena, aros en sus orejas al igual que ella pero en menor cantidad, chaqueta verde y con una polera debajo, ella no podía negar que sí hubo un momento, entre su pelea y juego, en que realmente se había preguntado como era que la gorra de la muchacha no se había caído.

Ella era parte de los Blight, una poderosa e influyente familia bastante reconocida en todas partes. Lo odiaba, toda esa vida, y era por eso por lo que había decidido marcharse del lugar, quemando su hogar en la huida y sin defunciones aparentes. Ahora, viviendo con Willow por convenio se había mantenido oculta de los medios y el escándalo, viviendo su vida como quería y vistiendo como le placía. Sin mucho interés en el resto más que en Willow cuando se sentía solitaria, pero no era como si esta le diera alguna pasada a alguna situación, en cuanto lo intentaba le cortaba el jugueteo, recordándole que ella no estaba interesada en esas actividades que nada le dejaban.

Pero ella sí.

Ahora, encontrándose tan cerca de alguien y en una posición que la comprometía no podía sentirse más que extasiada de la situación. Willow no traía personas al departamento, JAMÁS. Era su escondite, su refugio y donde dormía, no existía nadie a quien le permitiera ese derecho…

Hasta hoy.

Antes de la llegada de ambas, Amity había recibido un mensaje de texto de su compañera de piso.

El mensaje no era nada normal, solamente era una cara sonriendo y un pequeño texto que decía “Te llevo algo”.

Al verla llegar con una invitada, sospecho sus intenciones, luego le tiro alimento y entendió la broma detrás de ello.

Esas palabras y el alimento que le había lanzado parecía ser un mensaje subliminal para un “te estoy alimentando”.

¿Acaso ella era una mascota?

Se sintió pasada a llevar. Quemo la bolsa y la lanzo al suelo, pisándola.

Amity puede que quisiera esa sensación y placer con alguien, pero no iba a aceptar a cualquiera que pisara su departamento así sin más. Menos a una humana.

Decidió jugar con ella un poco, ver como reaccionaría a su estilo de magia.

En todas partes era bien sabido que los brujos de fuego tendían a tener actitudes impulsivas, fogosas y dañinas, eran peligrosos para el resto y para si mismos pues se les podía ir de las manos las llamas que creaban. Una humana indefensa conocería esos riesgos. Pero cuando la intimido, ella le respondió y la observo con un hambre que le estremeció la piel.

Está bien.

Era atractiva la humana, pero ¿le gustaría el peligro?

Minutos más tarde y en la posición actual en la que se encontraban, Amity lo había confirmado, a Luz Noceda le gustaba el peligro, era guerrera y no tenía problemas en hacerle frente a ella con nada más que un bate metálico. Y una silla, platos, el sillón, hasta su móvil había lanzado contra ella.

Si, le gustaba.

Y por la forma en que le miraba ahora, sabía que ella también la quería a ella y mucho más, parecía desearla. ¿Por qué no acercarse entonces?

El silencio se había prolongado, Amity podía ver una gota de sudor caer por el rostro de Luz hacia su cuello y se le notaba lo tenso de su cuerpo. La morena no haría el primer movimiento ¿verdad? ¿y si ella jugaba con ella?

Apretó con más fuerza su ropa, obligándola a moverse unos centímetros más hacía ella. Sus ojos estaban serios y los que recibía parecían ser los de un animal en una jaula. Sin comentarios, la vio tragar con dureza, sus ojos nunca habían dejado de observarla y se negaba a dar un paso asertivo hacia ella. Amity movió las piernas para acomodarse, pasar a llevar por accidente el muslo interno de Luz y llevándola un poco más hacia adelante. Sus pupilas dilatándose antes de cerrar los ojos en un suspiro.

¿Qué la reprimía tanto?

Entre jadeos que no pudo evitar por la anticipación, decidió comentarle su último as.

—¿Asustada, Noceda? —la reto, inclinando su rostro un poco para hablarle. Los ojos de Luz abriéndose como platos al escucharla— Ya comprobaste tengo seguro, ¿verdad? Uno muy bueno. ¿Qué harás ahora?

Toda la confianza que pudo haber sentido Luz antes se desvaneció con sus palabras, cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de intentar levantarse, queriendo apartarse de la pálida joven y retirarse. Amity rápidamente agarro de la ropa a Luz y la atrajo a ella de un tirón, pasando su pierna libre por su cintura y empujándola hacia el costado, obligándola a rodar y quedar ella debajo. La sensación cálida de un cuerpo debajo de ella emocionándola.

—Esto, de hecho, es agradable.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Amity mientras soltaba la ropa de Luz y le tomaba sus manos, estás inquietas tratando de liberarse de su tacto apenas la tocaron. La fuerza que utilizo Amity sorprendiéndolas a ambas cuando hizo que las manos de Luz tocaran sus piernas.

Amity vio con conformidad como los ojos de Luz se abrían al ver sus propias manos tocándola, sin moverlas de donde ella las había dejado inicialmente, al ver como poco a poco lo negro abarcaba más terreno en lo café de sus ojos. La joven Blight se fue sintiendo complacida, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios al sentir como Noceda comenzaba a acariciar sus muslos de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud, solo sus yemas inicialmente tocando su piel y luego sus manos. Amity no pudo evitar suspirar profundamente cuando Luz acarició su tatuaje con devoción.

—Hmm, no resultaste ser tan gallina como pensaba —se burló Amity.

Un jadeo escapando de ella al sentir un poco más de fuerza en como la estaban acariciando.

—No soy cobarde —se defendió Luz, una voz más controlada y perdida de lo que hubiese imaginado Amity al inicio, sus manos dejando sus muslos para tomar mayor confianza y pasar a su cintura, por debajo de su polera y esculpiéndola—. Solo necesitaba confianza.

Amity se obligó a cerrar uno de sus ojos por las sensaciones que sentía. Luz era cálida, sus manos eran más grandes que las de ella y su piel parecía ser una mezcla de suavidad y dureza.

—¿Ah, ¿sí? ¿Para qué?

Luz se sujeto con fuerza a sus caderas antes de inclinarse hacia ella, dejando su propio cuerpo en 90° con sus piernas estiradas, la cercanía con la que ahora tenía a Amity sacando de la bruja un jadeo expectante. Al inicio, Luz solo recorrió su espalda con sus manos, por debajo del pelo y luego debajo de la ropa, las manos de la humana sintiéndose como fuego para lo fría que se sentía la espalda de Amity.

—Para ser una usuaria de fuego… eres bastante fría —le mencionó.

Acercándola más a ella y descansando su cabeza en su cuello, Amity obedeciendo una orden no dicha de inclinar su cabeza para darle mayor acceso. Luz inhalando su aroma con descaro y sin aparentar siquiera que lo estaba haciendo.

Amity coloco sus manos en los hombros de Luz, apartándola un instante.

—Así no.

Los ojos de Amity eran de pura fiereza ante los serenos y perdidos de Luz. La morena sin perder los estribos al levantar un poco a Amity y volverla a dejar abajo, cerca de ella misma, sus manos sirviendo de ayuda para atraer más el centro de Amity a la barriga de Luz. La fricción causando que los brazos de Amity se debilitaran.

—Ya comprobé tienes seguro —le repitió Luz, una pequeña sonrisa cruzando sus facciones entre sus profundas respiraciones—. Ahora, quiero escucharte decir mi nombre, Blight.

Con esas palabras, Luz deposito un beso en su hombro derecho, por sobre su ropa, su mano izquierda sosteniendo su espalda mientras la derecha exploraba su abdomen debajo de la ropa y subía. Los jadeos de Amity aumentando ante las sensaciones. No había esperado que una humana sin magia fuera capaz de hacerle esto. Ella sabía que estar abajo era una desventaja, una posición sumisa. O creía saberlo.

No podía creer como ella ahora era la receptiva a todo estando arriba, haciéndole parecer como si fuera una desventaja al sentir sus piernas débiles, los ruidos que reprimía en su garganta quedando al descubierto en cuanto tiraba la cabeza para atrás y jadeaba. Noceda no detenía el embiste del todo, masajeando su cuerpo, recorriéndolo y depositando besos en sus hombros, clavícula y cuello. Cuando Amity llevaba la cabeza para atrás aprovechaba para mordisquearle donde se le observaba a ella tragar.

Nada había pasado aún y Amity se sentía bien.

—Di mi nombre —la escucho decir.

Amity no comprendía la necesidad de la morena de que dijera su nombre, era atractivo si, insinuativo, y bastante bueno para ser usado de burla al insinuar luz, brillo.

Sus orejas aún siendo capaces de distinguir sonidos, se obligo a mantener un poco la cordura y el tono serio para responderle.

—No te creas tanto, humana. No te será tan fácil, Ah-

Amity agarro el hombro de Luz con fuerza, la boca de la mujer debajo de ella en su pecho, por sobre su ropa. Mordisqueando donde no debía ante la negativa de la chica de cabellos verdes y café.

—Nunca había hecho esto antes —le confesó Luz, moviendo la lengua en su lugar y obteniendo reacciones de Amity de esta forma—. Pero es agradable, ¿sabes que pensaba antes? Que no debería estar haciendo algo así con quien acabo de conocer.

—Veo que te gusta hablar cuando lo haces, ¿no? —le replicó con el tono enfadado Amity.

Luz aprovecho la instancia para tirar del cabello de Amity hacia atrás—. Es mi primera vez, ¿Sabes? Y lo único que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza, es esa vocecita que me exige que te tenga gritando mi nombre, di mi nombre Amity, necesito escucharlo de ti.

Los labios de Luz viajaron por todo el cuello de Amity, succionando, mordisqueando o simplemente dejando besos por ahí. Sus manos aún jugando con su cuerpo a gusto, acariciando sus piernas, su cintura, amasando su pecho o simplemente atrayendo su cadera más apegada al cuerpo de Luz.

—Ah- Luz —dijo de la nada Amity, sus ojos abriéndose ante las palabras y llevando una mano a su boca para cubrirla, esperando que la chica debajo de ella no hubiese la hubiese escuchado.

Pero lo hizo.

La sonrisa en Luz volviéndose muy similar a las de Willow en un punto. Levantándose unos pocos metros del suelo con Amity encima, para flexionar sus piernas y hacer que Amity, que se encontraba sentada sobre ella, pasará a quedar en el suelo con Luz nuevamente encima. Su columna recta y sus brazos tocando el suelo, la miraba con expectación.

No lo pudo evitar, su cuerpo se movió por si mismo cuando se apoyo en sus brazos para inclinarse hacia donde Luz se encontraba, moviéndose lentamente hacia donde se encontraban los labios de la morena. Luz la miraba perpleja mientras la observaba acercarse, al Amity insinuarle que quería acercarse, retrocedió un poco, la vio abrir su boca y volver a intentarlo y si bien quería volverlo a hacer, esta vez se mantuvo en su posición, dejando que Amity la besara por primera vez. La sensación causando que ambas cerraran sus ojos mientras exploraban y disfrutaban la una de la otra. La joven rebelde abriendo los ojos para encontrarse a Luz con los ojos cerrados y su ceño relajado, de pronto, Amity siendo empujada hacia abajo lentamente, la boca de Luz volviéndose más exigente, besándola más fuerte y con dureza, obligándola a abrir su boca y que le permitiera explorarla, Luz logrando que sus lenguas se juntaran al medio del beso.

Amity no podía creer la profundidad a la que habían llegado con un beso inicialmente inocente. Sin querer disfrutar de la sensación, trataba de mantener sus sentidos con ella misma mientras notaba como la situación se volvía pegajosa, calurosa y jadeante.

La bruja podía sentir las llamas recorrer su cuerpo, el calor, estaba cerca de perder el control, lo sabía. Pero a Luz no parecía importarle, ni lo notaba, seguía besándola con tanta pasión que hacía sentir a Amity como si su propia magia la consumiera, apenas tenía para respirar, pero la sensación de Luz besándola podía valer esa pena. Era agradable.

La joven morena se estaba dejando consumir por sus emociones y placeres, sus brazos dejando el cuerpo de la bruja para abrazarla con fuerza mientras la besaba, quería sentir el tacto entre ambas como si se fusionaran, quería hundirse en ella. Se dejo caer completamente sobre su compañera, la cual no demoro en hacer sentir el peso con un gemido.

Luz se aferraba a Amity con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba su pierna del mismo lado de arriba hacia abajo, abriéndola un poco mientras la incentivaba a colocar una de sus piernas alrededor de ella.

—Así, Amity, así —le suplicaba Luz.

—Estoy hirviendo —declaró Amity.

Sabía no podía seguir así, mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía asegurar que ya pronto estarían brillando de una manera más fuerte que antes, como si verdaderas llamas salieran de ellos. El control que se esforzaba por mantener lo estaba perdiendo, sus palmas picaban de querer incendiar el lugar, incendiarse ella, dejarse consumir.

—Así lo siento, bebé.

Amity trato de apartar a Luz, ella volviéndola a encerrar bajo si misma.

Apodos, habían llegado a los apodos.

Cada vez le costaba respirar con más dificultad y aún mantenían la ropa en sus lugares, Luz no parecía interesada en viajar más al sur todavía, fuera por inexperiencia o desconocimiento, parecía que solo quería juntarse con ella. Amity comenzando a sentirse mareada.

—M-me refiero a que estoy sintiendo llamas.

Luz se detuvo abruptamente, logrando que Amity diera una exhalación forzada y luego respirara pesadamente.

¿Estaba sintiendo miedo de ella?

Amity no quería decir nada, una desilusión creciendo en su pecho ante la humana, estaba por quitarla de encima cuando Luz tomo sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos. Apretándola con fuerza.

—Así no saldrán de ti.

La miro un segundo, quedando perpleja ante las palabras, una sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios antes de reír debajo de Luz. Quien sorprendida se aparto levemente sin soltarla de las manos.

Era tierno que Luz pensará que las llamas de Amity no saldrían si ella dejaba sus manos unidas. Se quemaría de todas formas, pero que lo viera de esa forma le pareció tonto y ridículo. No conocía a esta humana, pero ahora quería hacerlo. Parecía muy dura en el exterior con su bate y vestimenta, pero en estos pocos momentos juntas le había demostrado ser tímida y preocupada también, cariñosa. Y con un lado salvaje e incontrolable que quería explorar más a fondo, con ella. Su voz también era como droga, música en sus oídos, podía escucharla decir más ordenes de ese estilo, pero en la cama.

Luz no pudo recuperar el modo y se retiro lentamente, ayudando a Amity a imitarla con las manos aún juntas.

Al ver a la morena tan perdida y ahora sonrojada, decidió dar otro paso, tirando de sus manos a ella.

—Oye, Luz ¿Quieres que salgamos?

Las cejas de Luz frunciéndose— ¿Afuera?

El silencio se extendió un par de segundos, luego se escuchó una risa.

Amity no pudo evitar reírse de la confianza, incredulidad y palabras que había dicho así a la ligera la humana. La había vuelvo a escuchar preguntar si era eso a lo que se refería, pero se negó a darle una respuesta aún.

Habían comenzado de la forma más bizarra, por las razones más locas, pero haber encontrado en una noche a una compañera con la que sintiera tanta química, era la gloria. Aún parecía que no llegarían a la última fase, pero si ella presionaba de la manera correcta era probable que no fuera necesario, Luz parecía tener una personalidad de que, si la empujan, devuelve fuerte. Y Amity ya había visto que ella poseía unas manos muy fuertes. No se conocían aún, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Amity quería conocer la vida de alguien, pasatiempos y gustos.

Explorarlos todos y en diferentes partes. De diferentes formas.

Luz Noceda parecía la clase de chica dispuesta a seguirle el juego. Cualquier juego.

Amity no pudo evitar la sonrisa que creció en su boca cuando sintió como Luz sin preguntar ni pedir permiso, se levantó para ir a colocarse detrás de ella, abrazándola mientras volvía a juntar sus manos, sentándose en silencio.

Estuvieron así un tiempo, hasta que Luz soltó las manos de Amity para ir a recorrer sus brazos hasta sus manos, luego subir a sus hombres y bajar por su pecho hasta su abdomen, sobando un par de minutos el lugar antes de ir algo más abajo.

La joven bruja le mostro la palma a Luz e hizo que de esta apareciera una llama. Iluminando su alrededor antes de que girará su rostro hacia Luz y cerrará los ojos. Como lo suponía, Luz le siguió el juego y la beso.

Si, esto iba a poder funcionar.

Cuando Luz tomo su muñeca para apartar la mano y que así ella apagará la llama, sabía que efectivamente, iba a funcionar, pequeñas dosis de fuego no estarían mal de vez en cuando para saciar el calor que podía sentir. Amity girándose para continuar lo que habían dejado a medias minutos antes.

Cosas como su edad, donde vive, estudio o que hace, todo eso iría más tarde. Averiguaría todos esos detalles más tarde, cuando terminaran de hacer lo que le interesaba. Ahora mismo, Amity quería recorrer el cuerpo de Luz, sentir cada parte de ella bajo su mano y cuerpo.

Quería saber si la dura chica sería capaz de cederle poder, si la dejaría consumirla, así como parecía interesada en consumirla a ella.

Willow no volvería esa noche, había pasado mucho rato y era lo más probable, que el sonido a las sirenas que se escucho a la lejanía, era a causa de ella.

Amity sonrió.

Ella nunca hubiese esperado que su noche comenzará con ella y una humana, dirigiéndose a su habitación…

O intentando llegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!   
> Espero que disfrutaran la historia, lamento lo corto, pero como ya deberían saber, esta es una obra inspirada en unas cuantas imágenes. Me gustaría que me comentaran si quieren que escriba una historia Lumity con los diseños beta o cualquier cosa de ese estilo, me haría feliz leer su opinión.
> 
> \-----------  
> Spam:
> 
> Si les gusto está historia, les recomiendo mis otros trabajos Lumity basados también en cómics/fanart.
> 
> -Quedan 2 impostores (Un fanfic basado en un fanart que se ambienta en el juego Among us y donde también saldrán los diseños beta, publico cuando me motivo a escribir un nuevo cap) EN EMISIÓN.  
> -One-shot Lumity || Baile de Salón (Un one-shot basado en un fanart de Omy-chan, donde Amity y Luz se reencuentran después de años en un baile de salón)
> 
> Si pertenecen al fandom de Catradora tengo un fanfic llamado Fallando a próposito (actualmente en hiatus).  
> Si pertenecen al fandom de RWBY tengo varios fanfic's de Bumbleby, white rose y del mundo de remnant (pero estos en mi cuenta de wattpad)  
> \-----------
> 
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y nos vemos en futuros trabajos.


	6. Chapter 6

Lo primero que sintió Luz al despertar fue el peso de un brazo cruzando del costado de su abdomen hasta su hombro derecho. Ignorando de donde provenía el peso que sentía, tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para quitarse el sueño que la tenía atrapada. Su cuerpo estaba agotado y le dolía gran de éste. Quiso bostezar como lo hacía de costumbre por la mañana, pero este peso sobre su pecho le impedía expandir en su totalidad su caja toráxica.

Con esta restricción presente y siendo aún presa del sueño, optó por girar un poco su cuello para observar hacia la ventana que había en el lugar, del cual entraban rayos de sol casuales y sin llegarle directamente.

Le parecía agradable el color neutro de las cortinas, hacía juego con el mueble que había a un lado de este.

La comprensión de pronto llegando al cerebro de la joven Luz Noceda. Quién tras recordar dónde estaba, por qué estaba ahí y lo más importante, LO QUE HABÍA HECHO, se puso pálida.

Recordaba a la joven de gótica apariencia que se encontraba en el sillón, su cabello rebelde y de distintos tonos, la pelea que habían tenido y cómo Willow la había dejado en un momento para darles intimidad. Intimidad que aprovecharon muy bien si tenía que pensar algo.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrirse, eso no podía haber pasado realmente.

Un leve quejido a su lado le congeló la columna vertebral, y con un trago muy audible de su saliva, bajo levemente las ropas que cubrían su cuerpo, encontrando a su lado la esbelta figura de la bruja.

Sintió cómo sus mejillas tomaban color mientras trataba de modular palabras sin conseguirlo, a su lado estaba una de las chicas más calientes que había visto en su vida, durmiendo plácidamente y con una expresión relajada.

Quería morir por no saber como reaccionar y que decir.

Estaba en una casa ajena, con una desconocida y lo peor era que ni siquiera recordaba donde había dejado su ropa la noche anterior.

Por todas las criaturas… ¡Su ropa!

Trato de mirar en todas direcciones buscando con lo que había llegado la noche anterior. Así no era como Noceda solía pasar las noches cuando iba a la casa de una amiga… y no es que hubiera ido a la casa de alguna amiga antes, pero claramente nunca imagino que de ir se acostaría con la compañera de cuarto de ella.

¿En qué estaba pensando Park cuando la dejó con esa bestia? -fue una de las cosas que pensó Luz momentáneamente.

Jactándose luego de ello pues en realidad no sabía quién de las dos había sido más bestia realmente.

Al verse los hombros vio que tenía algunas marcas de dientes.

Luz hizo una mueca ante eso y decidió volver a mirar a la durmiente a su lado para recriminarle mentalmente, tras bajar un poco las sabanas de su rostro hasta sus hombros, vio que ella en cambio tenía chupones.

Una de sus manos llegó a su rostro a pegarle con fuerza.

Quería morir.

Suspiró audiblemente y trato de arrastrarse fuera de la cama lo más lentamente posible, este inmobiliario, por supuesto, se negó a cooperarle a Luz, crujiendo bastante fuerte con cada movimiento que hacía la morena, ella reaccionando solo a hacer gestos con la cara, muecas y demás.

Al sentir que Blight se comenzaba a mover mientras volvía a quejarse, con rapidez y mucha fineza, tomó un cojín libre y lo colocó a un lado de la bruja. Ella relajándose al sentir “algo” a su lado.

El alivió que inundo el pecho de Luz era indescriptible en ese momento, y tras lograr salir de la cama y encontrar sus cosas, se sintió en la gloria.

La noche anterior había sido genial, fantástica y muy bella. Pero Luz nunca había hecho cosas así antes, no se le había dado la oportunidad, y si bien, ya había tenido flechazos fuertes por mujeres calientes. Ninguna había sido como Amity Blight.

Se vistió con rapidez, algo asqueada de tener que repetir su ropa interior, pero la idea de robarle ropa a Blight no le pareció mejor tampoco, el simple hecho de abrirle sus cajones le llenaba la cabeza de humo y más torpe se volvía en su andar.

Todas las cosas que había dicho y prometido la noche anterior la estaban enloqueciendo.

Y más lo hacía saber que Amity estaba de acuerdo.

Porque lo estaba ¿verdad?

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor dejarla ahí acostada en su cama, con el semblante tan sereno y tranquilo, parecía completamente distinta a la mirada feroz y directa que le había dado ayer, parecía una princesa si le miraba de costado, indefensa, tierna y…

Luz negó con la cabeza fuertemente.

No podía dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos.

No tenía excusa para lo sucedido anoche y tenía que encontrar una manera de irse sin pasar percibida por Willow. Pues no iba a esperar a que Amity despertará y conversaran, a duras penas sabía que hacer post todo lo que hicieron la noche anterior. Ahora más consciente, con el calor disipado y las ansias saciadas… lo único que pensaba era en huir.

Se vio tentada a besar una última vez a la joven hechicera, ya fuera en la cabeza o en la frente, quería hacerlo, pero no quería correr el riesgo de despertarla ni de quedarse.

Era una belleza la que se encontraba ahí acostada.

Tuvo que apretar sus nudillos con fuerza para tomar toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía y marcharse, al salir por la puerta y contemplar el desastre que habían dejado en su lucha previa a todo, se quedó anonadada.

—Wow —exclamó con sorpresa.

Mirando de un lado a otro con atención y curiosidad como habían dejado el living y comedor, había una silla rota y algunas plantas quemadas.

 _¿De verdad ellas habían hecho eso?_ —pensó—. _Wow_

—Sorprendente todo lo que hicieron, ¿eh?

La voz de Park retumbando en el lugar de manera tranquila y divertida, poniendo todos los sentidos de Luz a mil y tratando de recordar en que piso se encontraban para ver si se lanzaba del balcón. Al recordarlo, desistió.

Luz trato de mantener la compostura mientras veía como entraba Park por la puerta principal con algunos bocadillos en las manos y la típica sonrisa burlesca en su rostro, sus lentes algo bajos y desarreglados para lo que acostumbraba, pero vistiendo ordenada como siempre.

—Espero que hables de este lugar —le gruño Noceda.

Haciendo que la joven bruja de plantas riera con afán mientras entraba en el lugar y se acercaba a lo que quedaba de cocina, dejando las cosas encima de la mesa que había.

La joven morena sabía que era poca la información que conseguiría de ella, fuera de burlas y alguno que otro comentario listillo. Ella no sabía si se refería exactamente a la infraestructura de su apartamento o lo que había ocurrido entre Amity y ella, pero prefería pensar que se refería a los inmuebles.

—Lo que quieras —respondió sin mirarla y aun sonriendo— Asumo que Blight sigue en su habitación.

Luz empuño su puño… y luego lo relajo.

—Si, no sé, no creo, ¿tal vez?  
—No fue pregunta, Noceda —sonrió, cruzándose de brazos— Sé que sigue en su habitación, de otra forma estaría aquí.  
—Entonces para que preguntas, si sabes.  
—Molestarte.  
—Pfff —exclamó Luz molesta.

Willow volvió a lo que hacía, sacando de las bolsas las cosas que había traído y vertiéndolas en pocillos, al Luz mirarla atenta se preguntó si comería todo eso sola. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para saber que la respuesta era no, pues pronto le extendió el brazo con un pocillo lleno de dulces y bocadillos diversos.

Noceda se sintió extrañada por la repentina amabilidad de su compañera, por el tiempo que llevaban, jamás le había tratado de manera tan cordial.

—¿Ahora te digo suegri o qué? —se burló.  
—No me malentiendas, me caes bien, Noceda.  
—Oh vaya, gracias.  
—Pero también me cae bien Amity.  
—Genial —dijo con un tono más vacío.  
—¿Te vas a ir así? —le pregunto con un tono plano y serio, dejando incluso de comer lo que estaba degustando.

Luz se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—¿Cómo debería irme?

Park se encogió de hombros.

—Eres una verdadera ayuda, Park.  
—De nada.  
—¿Por qué no te quedas y hablas con ella?

Luz estaba a punto de responder eso cuando escucho como empezaba a haber bullicio en la habitación de la que había salido, el pánico apoderándose de ella lo bastante rápido para que dejara el tazón sobre la mesa de un tirón, pescará su bate y gorra y se fuera del lugar, corriendo lo más veloz que pudo hasta las escaleras de emergencia, donde una vez cruzó el umbral de la puerta se sintió segura y a salvo de lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo.

Volvería, si, pero una vez se calmará un poco.

El tiempo después de ese pensamiento fue largo, Amity se sentía herida en lo más profundo de su corazón y aunque no lo dijera, quería saber de la humana, Willow la había observado indiferente ese día al despertar, saliendo de su cuarto con los ojos desorbitados y temerosos, pero recomponiéndose al verla, su orgullo y fiereza regresando en su postura erguida y sobrada. Volvió a entrar a su cuarto, se vistió correctamente, se delineo los ojos nuevamente y al salir parecía que nada hubiese pasado.

Mentira que solo ella se creía, su humor empeoraba a medida que los días pasaban, ya no comía como solía hacerlo y las burlas que le decía Willow pronto ni siquiera las escuchaba.

Willow se mantenía a raya del asunto. Había buscado a Luz en la ciudad tras un par de días para preguntarle si el gato le había comido la lengua o las agallas, pero ni siquiera pudo localizarla para hablarle.

No hasta que Amity perdió los estribos de conducta comenzó a prender fuego al edificio, Willow teniéndolas que sacar del lugar con su magia de plantas, creando alrededor de ellas tallos tan gruesos que las sostuvieran y las pudieran movilizar a medida que se extendían. Tomó un par de muebles con estos mismos y los lanzó del balcón, prefería tener los muebles rotos a perder gran parte de su vestimenta. Porque lo peor no era ello, sino que el incendio había atraído atención no deseada y pronto los bomberos y fuerzas de control comenzaron a llegar, distintos grupos de brujos llegando a disipar las llamas y mantener el edificio en su lugar.

Park se vio algo complicada con la situación, oculta entre su vegetación invocada, no sabía a donde deberían ir ahora con Amity, que tras la explosión de llamas que había invocado, ahora no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos de avanzar por su cuenta. Colocándosela al hombro para cargarla, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por ambas, era ocultarse un tiempo hasta que repararan el edificio y lo volvieran a dejar abandonado.

O que detuvieran las llamas, se conformaba con eso.

Los muebles que había lanzado estaban destruidos como había previsto, pero todo servía en ese momento. Hizo que sus manos se iluminaran lo suficiente para invocar una mano hecha de vegetación con la que tomó la madera y la ropa, y también ampliando la vegetación de las aceras y rejas, cosa de impedir la visualización de las personas por el callejón o calle por donde ellas pasaban.

Nada era suficiente prevención.

Willow era buscada de hace tiempo, y Amity tenía otra historia detrás que le impedía llamar la atención fuera del departamento.

Ninguna podía ser atrapada.

No si querían su libertad.

Al tener un sitio seguro donde pasar la noche, dejó a Amity acostada y arropada, le quitó un cabello de su rostro con una media sonrisa y luego decidió salir a buscar nuevamente a Luz.

Quisiera o no, ahora la morena tendría que responder a su ausencia.


	7. Chapter 7

Willow al encontrar a Luz en una de sus búsquedas de altura por sobre los edificios no dudo ni dos segundos en saltar del balcón por el que estaba corriendo, asegurándose de no perder de vista a la humana que se alejaba de ella a pasos lentos y torpes, utilizó sus plantas para atraparla en el aire y caer sin daño alguno, deslizándose entre hojas para suavizar la caída y agarrándose a ramas para planificar su lugar de aterrizaje. Cuando cayó finalmente al suelo, se escuchó un estrepitoso sonido que abarco cuadras.

Ni siquiera se molestó en preocuparse de apaciguar el ruido. Su ropa se elevó unos centímetros por la ventisca que sus propias plantas habían hecho en su descenso, el polvo que levantó con ello dándole un aire más atemorizante y sanguinario del que solía mostrar usualmente, y con razón, pues ahora y a diferencia de siempre, la sonrisa que Luz siempre había visto en su rostro había desaparecido.

En cuanto la morena la vio dar el primer paso hacia ella, sintió el verdadero terror recorriendo su espina dorsal, la mirada que le dedicaba le insinuaba una sepultura con su nombre ya escrito en él. El miedo embriagaba sus sentidos y le gritaba dentro de su cabeza que corriera, se alejará y suplicará perdón. Luz intentó hacerlo, pero en cuanto dio un paso en la dirección contraria sintió un dolor muy fuerte en sus costillas y fémur, cojeo lo más que pudo, sosteniéndose su tórax con un brazo sin tratar de tocarlo realmente.

Luz, al ver plantas con púas frente a ella bloqueándole el paso, suspiró fuertemente, aun cuando ello le costó otra ronda de dolor. Sonrió, aceptando lo que se venía en cuanto se giró para enfrentar a su compañera.

Cómo temía, ahí estaba Willow con una de sus manos levantadas y brillando, las plantas a su alrededor se contraían violentamente.

—E—ey, Willow —le dijo Luz con una media sonrisa, levantando su mano lo más que pudo con el dolor.

Lo siguiente que sintió Luz fue un puñetazo cruzado a su mejilla derecha, haciéndola caer al suelo.

—Supongo que me lo merecía —murmuró para sí misma, tratando de girarse para volver a encarar a su compañera.

—Noceda —le gruño, cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba que la morena se levantará.

Entre jadeos y quejidos, la joven humana logro ponerse de pie por su cuenta apoyándose de una reja que había cerca. En cuanto logró erguirse lo suficiente, volvió a intentarlo con su compañera.

—No te he visto en… ¿Qué? ¿Un par de días? —trató de reír— ¿Qué tal está Amity?

Tal parecía que su elección de palabras no convencían a Park, pues, deshaciendo la posición estoica en la que se encontraba, volvió a propinarle un puñetazo, ahora en la mejilla contraria y con un rostro mucho más molesto que el de antes. El dolor que le causó está vez a la morena parecía ser mayor que en la otra mejilla, pues el grito que pegó fue alto y le costó más recuperar el aliento del golpe.

—POR QUÉ —jadeo Noceda— ¡Preguntaba porque de verdad quería saber!

—¿Qué te dije cuando apareciste en mi casa? —le preguntó Willow con los dientes apretados.

Luz tuvo que forzarse a sentarse en el suelo, agarrando su costado con fuerza mientras miraba con un ojo entrecerrado a la joven bruja frente a ella. Sus lentes reflectando un poco de los rayos del sol.

—Me… dijiste muchas cosas —se burló la humana, llevando su mano libre a su rostro al ver que se le acercaba Willow nuevamente— ¡No sé! ¡me dijiste que Amity no era alguien a quién quisieras molestar! —al parecer, eso detuvo a Park. Luz seguía con los ojos cerrados y cubriéndose parcialmente con su mano la vista— Eso dijiste —tosió— ¡Ya entendí!

—¿Entendiste qué? —le respondió con severidad Willow, dando un paso y agachándose para tomar a Luz de la polera que llevaba y levantándola del suelo, el quejido que salió de su boca mostrando que la acción no le había resultado placentera, en cuanto la levanto por sobre si misma, que era decir mucho pues Luz era más grande en porte que ella misma, le ladró— ¡Amity desde tú ausencia no ha hecho más que caer!

Y con esas palabras, la lanzó al suelo.

Luz ni siquiera forzándose en agarrarse de algo, cayó y se arrastro unos metros del impulso.

—¡Te invité a mi hogar, mi guarida! —le recriminó Willow con un tono controlado, sus ojos llegando a brillar de color verde del enojo y magia que desprendía— ¡Te presenté a Amity! ¿Y para qué?

Luz jadeo mientras la veía, de pronto siendo elevada por plantas que comenzaron a rodearla y estrujarla como paño húmedo, el aire abandono sus pulmones con el primer apretón que recibió.

—La heriste, Noceda.

Los huesos de Luz no soportarían mucho más de la presión que recibían, la joven morena se sentía como si estuviera siendo digerida por una Boa o algo similar, alguna criatura tétrica que estrujara sus huesos arrebatará su aire y rompiera su espíritu. Eso sentía Luz, pero nada de ello importaba ante las palabras que a duras penas escuchaba.

Con lo poco de aliento que le quedaba y tras otro apretón más que recibió, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡Traté de volver! —dijo, casi a punto de desmayarse.

El golpe de la caída al suelo fue lo único que la mantuvo consciente entre el dolor, el aire entrando nuevamente a sus pulmones de manera más correcta, pero con limitaciones por el dolor. Al sentir la tierra levantarse enfrente de su cara, sabía que Willow había caminado hacia donde ella, sin agarrarla o lastimarla, solamente esperando lo que fuera a decirle.

—Repítelo —le exigió.

—Yo… —inhalo— Volví, unos días después de lo que había pasado —Luz intento apoyarse en uno de sus brazos para levantarse del suelo, cada movimiento siendo un suplicio que tuvo que aguantar para poder observar a Willow a una altura menos abismal, es verdad que estaba herida, pero también ella estaba molesta por el trato injustificado de la bruja hacia ella. Al verla a los ojos con rabia contenida, sorprendió hasta a Willow internamente, pues por fuera seguía observándola con ferocidad— ¿Y sabes que me paso, Park? Me dieron una jodida putiza. Eso me pasó, por eso me ves así —trató de señalarse, volviendo a apretarse su tórax— Aunque claro, acabas de ayudar a que quedará así —se burló.

—¿Cuántos días llevas así?

—A ver… —trató de pensar— Varios.

Fue lo único que le respondió Noceda mientras le levantaba una mano y le enseñaba el dedo medio.

Willow levantó su mano.

—A ver, pégame —la motivó Noceda— Si sabes a dónde lleva está dirección, ¿verdad?

La joven de pelo corto y lentes no le dijo nada mientras quitaba la vista de su compañera y miraba hacia el camino, su ceño disminuyendo un poco para mostrar el asombro que sentía. Era el camino para su departamento.

—¿Ibas a ver—?

—A Amity, si —la interrumpió la humana— Porque a ti, ufff, ya sinceramente no quiero ver tu jodido rostro en mi vida. Bye~

Y con esas palabras, la joven morena trato de levantarse del suelo por sus propios medios, erguirse lo más que podía dentro de su dolor y comenzar a dar pequeños pasos cojeando hacia donde se ubicaba el departamento.

Willow observándola caminar con dificultar y quejidos contenidos, pero con la vista enfrente.

Miró hacia el suelo unos momentos antes de volver a mirar hacia Luz, chasqueando la lengua y con los ojos aun serios decidió utilizar su magia para pasar una rama medianamente gruesa entre las piernas de Luz, levantándola del suelo y obligándola a caer de frente hacia la misma.

—Ahhhh —se quejó por el movimiento— ¡Cristo!

Willow hizo lo que en mucho tiempo no hacía, sonreír— ¿Quién es cristo?

—¡Púdrete, Park!

Mientras avanzaban en una dirección que Luz desconocía, escuchó a Willow decir:

—El departamento ya no está.

—¿Qué?

—Amity lo incendió.

Los ojos de Luz abriéndose de completa sorpresa por ello— ¿Ella está bien? ¿le paso algo?

Willow bufó ante su respuesta— Está herida.

Luz trató de erguirse en la planta, pero el dolor se lo impidió, obligándose a mantenerse apoyada en la hierba— ¿Quién la lastimó?

—La misma imbécil que preguntó.

La morena quería abrir la boca para recriminarle sus palabras, pero un pequeño recuerdo de su noche con Amity volvía a su memoria donde la joven belleza le decía que podía quemarla, entrelazando datos y leyendas que había escuchado, comprendió en un tiempo bastante breve lo que posiblemente había pasado con la mujer que había cautivado su corazón con una simple mirada.

Suspiró, haciendo una leve mueca.

—¿Dónde viven ahora?

—Allá vamos.

Luz quería pedirle más información, pero no vio el caso al ni siquiera ver a su colega a su lado, generalmente en “viajes” de ese estilo, Park siempre iba lado a lado de Noceda, ambas viéndose mutuamente mientras avanzaban en el camino, y si no estaban lado a lado, Willow se aseguraba de estar en el campo visual de Luz.

Ahora no era así, por lo que asumía aun tenía cosas por las que responder.

Realmente le preocupaba la condición de Amity en estos momentos, sabía de pocos brujos de fuego y menos de aquellos que creaban abominaciones con materiales y hechizos. No sabía que tan susceptibles eran a las emociones, o Amity, lo poco y nada que conocía de ella se relacionaba a la cama y a la promesa de llegar a conocerse aún más… fuera de ella.

Aunque esas palabras nunca habían sido dichas entre ambas, Luz quería pensar que el pensamiento esa noche estaba en el aire.

Al detenerse, Luz abrió los ojos, sin saber en que momento se había dormido.

Willow la dejó en el suelo con un mayor cuidado del cómo la tomo inicialmente, la joven humana viendo hacia todas partes con curiosidad e intriga en busca de una exótica belleza de cabello rebelde verde.

Miró por todas partes, cojeando cada vez que daba un paso.

Mientras ella investigaba el nuevo “hogar” de Amity y Willow, la joven de lentes camino con el paso firme y la cabeza gacha hacia un lugar apartado de todos los objetos, las sombras cubriendo gran parte del lugar. Al llegar hacia donde había un bulto con varias hojas húmedas encima, se agacho y con mucho cuidado retiro una a una de las hojas. Notando que contra más al centro llegaba, más chamuscadas estaban.

—Amity —la llamó.

—Willow… —dijo sin ánimo, arrastrando su nombre— Volviste.

—Nunca me voy realmente —le dijo con un atisbo de cariño en su voz, peinando un poco de su cabello mientras hacia que creciera una flor en él— Lo sabes.

Willow estaba buscando las palabras para decirle a Amity lo sucedido con Luz, después de verla en ese estado depresivo, oscuro y melancólico, no sabía realmente como iba a actuar con Luz al verla. El fuego había sido una explosión de todo el enojo y furia que había sentido, esperaba que eso hubiera sido todo con respecto a su molestia con la humana.

Cuando abrió la boca para por fin decirle lo que realmente había ocurrido.

Se tuvo que quitar los lentes para golpearse el rostro.

—¡Amityyyyy! ¿¡Estás aquí!?

Luz había gritado el nombre de su posible verdugo.

La rapidez era una característica de las plantas de Willow, ya fueran creciendo, desplazándose o simplemente mutando. Su nivel de expansión era veloz.

Y gracias a los aquelarres que lo era.

Porque de no haber sido rápido el crecimiento de sus plantas, Luz hubiera sido incinerada por la primera bola de fuego que salió de la mano de Amity. Willow deseo que fuera el único, pero no fue así.

Pronto, parecía una competencia de habilidades con su amiga, lanzando bolas de fuego al mismo tiempo que ella hacia crecer objetivos para estos. Luz dando pequeños gritos desde su lado, ya fuera agradeciendo, sorprendiéndose o pidiéndoles que se detuviera de los juegos, pues estaba ella ahí.

Willow decía en su mente: _Ojalá esto fuera solo un simple juego._

Amity avanzaba cada vez más hacia Luz, a pasos enlentecidos y sin pronunciar palabra sólo observaba a la joven humana tratar de acercársele lentamente con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y viéndose algo incomoda por ella. Quería hacerle daño e interrogarla, ambas por separado o juntas, no le importaba, la verdad era que Amity primero que todo quería hacer que le llegará una de sus llamas directamente. Siendo continuamente interrumpida por su amiga, al aburrirse de esperar a que alguna de sus bolas le llegará a Luz decidió cambiar de estrategia.

Calmó su mente y apago las llamas un segundo, apretó sus puños para intentar relajarse visiblemente y al observar que Willow suspiraba de alivio, se concentró el doble para hacer que sus manos se iluminaran con rapidez, Willow extendió su mano para que creciera un objetivo para Amity apenas ella lanzará su esfera de fuego, pero nada llegó.

Lo que la tomo por sorpresa, pero no tanto como la bola que se dirigía a su dirección. Con habilidad, rapidez, reflejos y mucha suerte se curvo hacia atrás a tiempo mientras se envolvía en unas hojas de pantano húmedas y viscosas, evitando así ser siquiera tocada por la llama.

Dentro de su container, Willow suspiró aliviada, pero no le duró mucho la sensación porque tan pronto como se cubrió, se obligó a salir de él para ver a Luz, quien era el segundo objetivo de Amity. Sin siquiera tiempo para utilizar su magia, Willow vio como la bola de fuego se dirigía hacia su compañera de atracos de manera directa y mortal.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Willow, fue el grito de Luz… seguido por el de Amity.


	8. Chapter 8

La joven bruja vio con sorpresa como su compañera era alcanzada por una de las esferas de fuego de Amity, no podía ver demasiado bien desde su lugar por un tema de ángulo y gafas mal arregladas, pero al escuchar el grito de Luz, su espalda sintió un leve escalofrío, obligándola a actuar de alguna forma, alentándola a levantarse del suelo para ir en su auxilio.

Aunque tuvo que mantenerse serena, pensar con la cabeza fría y no sucumbir al miedo, ella sabía mejor que nadie que eso no la llevaría a ningún lado.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? —pensaba Willow.

Al recordar levemente algo en su cabeza, se apresuro a levantar una de sus manos y crear una planta especifica para su causa. Ésta creció rápidamente, de un aspecto duro por fuera y con unos cuantos picos puntiagudos en las puntas, por dentro era viscoso y húmedo. Y tenía que romperlo, había leído de ello una vez y uno de sus padres en su juventud lo utilizó para curar al otro ante una quemadura de sol, esto no era lo mismo, pero la frescura y textura de la planta le sería de utilidad. Con precisión, saco una navaja de entre sus ropas, cortando de manera quirúrgica la planta.

A ojos externos, Willow podría estar operando, degollando algo, o bien, limpiando pescados.

Tras un rato, escuchó a Amity gritar, su mano se quedó paralizada en su sitio y sus ojos se mostraron titubeantes, luego de un pestañeo, recobro la compostura y observo como su amiga caía de rodillas y se cubría el rostro, lo único que escuchaba de ella eran los susurros que le llegaban por la distancia.

La joven se hacía una idea de lo que podría estar mencionando, no era la primera persona a la que Amity quemaba, ella misma había sufrido de sus arrebatos, una cicatriz en su espalda siendo prueba de ello. Recordar las palabras que se decía a si misma en ese estado de culpa, arrepentimiento y vacío no era bueno para ella. Pero había prioridades que seguir.

Con una lámina del producto cortado, se levantó y comenzó a dirigir hacia Luz. Al nuevamente ver hacía donde se encontraba Blight, no pudo evitar elevar su mano libre para realizar algo que no se sentía orgullosa de practicar.

Willow hizo su estilo de magia, utilizándolo con las practicas de otro. Según se sabía, la magia de abominaciones consistía en diversos materiales orgánicos e inorgánicos que uno utilizaría con un hechizo para darle vida a este, esta criatura estaría bajo su control y cumpliría sus comandos sin dudarlo.

La bruja de plantas había asistido a esas clases en su juventud, sin ser buena en realidad y constantemente fallando en sus intentos… y así fue hasta que un día, cansada del mal trato de los demás alumnos, la burla de su docente y la autodecepción que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho, que decidió darle fin a todo ello.

Su magia más poderosa era la herbolaria, las plantas, hongos, todo lo que era verde.

El día que decidió abandonar todo, se encargo de convertir todo en verde, de las paredes brotaron hojas, del techo aparecieron raíces, a sus compañeros los atraparon lianas y a la docente la devoró una planta carnívora. Todo en cuestión de segundos. Los gritos que genero seguían en su memoria y los disfrutaba de tanto en tanto.

Pero eso no era lo más importante, para salir de la escuela, ella utilizó a una abominación creada a partir de plantas, una figura realizada a su semejanza que le doblaba en tamaño… y podía pensar por su cuenta además de obedecer órdenes.

Ahora, al levantar su mano, hizo lo mismo, pero a un tamaño más reducido, una abominación de su mismo porte, pero no figura, parecía ser un ente propio y cuando fue creado, lo primero que hizo fue “observar” hacia donde se encontraba Willow, al verse, ambas asintieron y su creación se inclino por su propia cuenta hacia Amity, y no era de extrañar, así como Park le tenía un profundo afecto a la joven bruja, lo mismo ocurrían con sus creaciones al ser influenciadas por ella misma.

Más “relajada” por el tema de Blight, Willow se centró en Noceda, al alcanzarla sorprendiéndose de la vista que tenía frente a ella, pues la joven humana se encontraba… viva.

Y no la sorprendía encontrarla “viva”, le sorprendía verla sin quemaduras aparentes, lo único ardiendo era una pequeña zona de sus jeans, mínima… y su abdomen, su polera chamuscada y unos cuantos pelos pequeños con las puntas enrolladas.

 _“Esta chica tiene la suerte de su lado, ¿o qué?”_ —pensó con ironía Park.

Al arrodillarse a su lado para colocarle la lámina que había extraído de la planta, un objeto a un costado de Luz captó su atención, notando como un banquillo terminaba de ser incendiado a su lado, la llama sin expandirse a donde ella se encontraba sino al otro lado.

La sonrisa de Willow creciendo al notar la ocurrencia que había pasado.

Luz Noceda, la humana debilucha en comparación a cualquier bruja que hubiera conocido, había salvado su propio pellejo por algo que posiblemente uso como burrito para movilizarse. Al verla con el rostro algo contracturado, era posible que su perdida de conciencia se debiera a…

Willow le puso la lámina que tenía en la mano en el abdomen e hizo algo de fuerza. Su rostro frunciendo el ceño a pesar de su inconsciencia.

Posiblemente se debiera al dolor, Luz estaba herida de antes ¿no? ¿habría sido este dolor lo suficientemente fuerte que, al caer nuevamente y sin nada que se lo amortiguase, se desmayara por el mismo?

Era probable, según le había contado la humana una vez en sus andanzas, los humanos tienen hormonas que funcionan de acuerdo con las emociones que sientes… o la situación en la que se encuentran. Si recordaba bien, aquella que se manifestaba ante el estrés, situaciones de peligro o alerta, era la adrenalina.

Luz debía haber tenido la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas al cien por ciento durante todo ese rato, para movilizarse, levantarse de los golpes que Willow le dio y luego caminar por su cuenta el rato en que la había dejado.

Posiblemente había agotado sus recursos y su cuerpo simplemente colapso.

Estaba viva.

Park suspiro de alivio con la noticia y tras acomodar a Luz, con el gusto de verla sufrir un poco más, se dirigió hacia Amity, que seguía en ese lamentable estado toxico de sí misma, reprochándose y culpándose de lo ocurrido, la criatura que había dejado parecía superada dentro de su falta de facciones y habla, pero se le notaba preocupada, al “ver” a Willow acercársele, hizo algo muy similar a una inclinación y tras un último toque a Amity, se desvaneció en el suelo, convirtiéndose en hojas, ramas y flores.

La bruja agradeció el cuidado en silencio mientras se acomodaba su ropa para inclinarse hacia Amity, alcanzando su rostro una vez para intentar sacarla del circulo en el que se había metido, sus palabras saliendo de sus labios como una grabadora descompuesta.

—Es mi culpa… perdí el control… no sé que hago viva aún, todo lo que hago es dañino… solo le causo dolor a las personas… es mi culpa, perdí el control…

Al obligar a Blight a verla a los ojos, rompió la cadena y de sus ojos aparecieron lágrimas que amenazaron con salir y derramarse.

—Le hice daño —admitió Amity— por mi culpa ella…

—ELLA —enfatizo Willow con seriedad, para luego reemplazar su semblante con su clásica sonrisa burlesca— está bien, compruébalo por ti misma, no tiene nada más quemado que su polera —antes de que la bruja usuaria de fuego y abominaciones hablara, Willow prosiguió— Si tanto querías desnudarla, sólo debiste pedírselo.

El empujón que recibió Park fue bien recibido y cayó entre risas al suelo de espaldas.

Esa era la Amity que le gustaba ver.

Se reincorporo con la ayuda de una de las manos de Amity, que al ver que había vuelto a actuar con imprudencia y falta de pensar nuevamente parecía comenzar a sumergirse en su propio abismo. Willow tomándola de las mejillas antes de acercarla lo más posible a su rostro, tanto así, que sentía su aliento tocar su rostro con cada palabra que comenzaba a salir de su boca.

El corazón de la joven bruja deteniéndose ante la proximidad.

—No te culpes por nada de esto ¿quieres pensar en algo? Luz estaba herida de antes, parece tener unas costillas rotas, una pierna rota y quien sabe que más roto tiene esa idiota, enfócate en eso… Y NO, no le harás daño.

Amity tragó ante tantas palabras que salieron de la boca de su amiga, pues nunca la había escuchado hablar tanto, muchos menos acercarla a ella tanto. Ya no sentía nada por ella, pero la picazón de un amor pasado seguía ahí.

Todo se amplificaba, si se consideraba que la estaba observando fijamente a los ojos.

—Okey —le respondió con determinación— Ahora… aléjate de mí.

Y dicho eso, puso sus manos en los hombros de Willow y la movió hacia atrás, corriéndola.

La sonrisa de Willow ampliándose mientras sus lentes reflejaban un poco de la luz que llegaba al lugar.

—Creí que te gustaría la proximidad.

—“Nunca pasará nada entre nosotras” —dijo, repitiendo unas palabras que ella misma le había dicho, imitando su sonrisa.

—“Pero me gusta tu presencia” —terminó por decir Willow, inclinando la cabeza.

—Sigo sin comprender que quisiste decir con eso. —le subió una ceja Amity, antes de levantarse y mirarla con seriedad.

Palabras sin ser dichas, siendo pronunciadas por el viento inexistente entre ambas.

—Ella no te dejó, al parecer, la apalearon el día que trato de buscarte.

Amity cambio su semblante con esas palabras, sabiendo lo que trataba de insinuarle su amiga. No era raro que algunos golpearan a transeúntes, ya fuera por dinero, deudas, riñas, venganzas o simplemente robo.

Lo raro era.

Que a Luz la dejaron curiosamente tan mal, que le tardo muchísimo tiempo siquiera recuperarse.

Park asintió en su dirección, dándole algo de calma a la bruja, al Amity ver hacia donde se encontraba Luz, suspiró con anhelo. Ya había desquitado su enojo, gran parte de él, sentía culpa por lo acontecido, pero no podía mentir que añoraba verla nuevamente. O tocarla.

Sanamente.

Lo bueno era, que ella no era cobarde. Así que decidió dar el primer paso y los siguientes simplemente aparecieron por sí solos.

Al encontrarse frente a Luz, cayó sobre sus rodillas y extendió sus manos para alcanzarla, dudosa de si hacerlo inicialmente, demoró tanto en decidirse que Willow llegó a su lado, mirándola desde el costado sin aproximarse demasiado.

—Se ve fatal —le dijo Amity.

—Posiblemente ayudé con eso —admitió Willow.

Amity sonriendo ante ello— Te pareces…

—A Edric, ya lo has dicho antes.

Ella sonrió— Me pregunto qué será de él.

—Se murió.

—Hablo en serio.

—Ah.

El silencio embargo el lugar por un rato, Willow tras esperar un par de minutos en su lugar, después decidió ir a caminar a algún sitio. Antes de que se fuera completamente del sitio, Amity la llamó.

Y le pregunto sí “¿Quería observar algo divertido?”.

Willow se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Adelante, chica.

La joven Blight movió sus manos por delante de ella, la llama roja y flameante inicialmente, tonos naranjas flageando de un lado a otro. Amity cerró los ojos para concentrarse y de la llama que había creado, luego la modifico a otro color, azul. Sus manos moviéndose de izquierda a derecha rítmicamente mientras la joven bruja seguía concentrada en su magia, un leve sudor comenzando a formarse en su frente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Willow.

—Mmm hmm —fue lo único que respondió Blight.

Park se quedó quieta observando como las llamas luchaban por cambiar de color nuevamente, de azules pasaban a rojo, de rojo a amarillas, la llama se tiño de morado y con cada nuevo color que flageaba frente suyo, ella podía ver como el sudor aumentaba tanto que comenzaba a escurrirle por la frente, sus respiraciones más pesadas y su ropa pegándose a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué estás…?

Willow tuvo que guardar silencio inmediatamente, en cuando vio como Amity lograba conseguir que la llama que se había formado en una de sus manos, fuera rosada, sus ojos brillando de una manera increíble y fantástica.

Amity sonrió ante su éxito.

—Esto, es lo que buscaba.

—Rosada.

—Mi padre era un gran brujo de fuego, al punto que consiguió teñir su flama de colores. Ésta de aquí, es curativa.

—¿Siempre pudiste hacerla?

La joven negó con la cabeza— Es compleja, si salía mal podía quemar todo el lugar.

Willow se quito los lentes para sobarse el túnel de la nariz. Sin creer realmente lo que sus oídos escuchaban, literalmente su amiga, la que había cuidado, alimentado, animado e incluso consolado… había arriesgado su hogar provisorio, su vida, la de ella y literalmente todos sus esfuerzos y tiempos… por Luz.

—No te diré nada, iré a dar un paseo.

—Deberías.

La joven bruja se giró al escuchar esas palabras, levantando una ceja en su dirección para evitar formar una pregunta.

—Esto —mostro su mano con la llama rosada flameante— Se lo tengo que introducir.

—¿Hablas a que lo tiene que aspirar?

—Hablo a que se lo tengo que introducir.

—Cristo.

—¿Qué es “cristo”?

—Luz usó esa palabra.

—Ah… entonces, cristo.

Y tras decir esto, Amity acercó su mano flameante al abdomen de Luz, antes de que ésta tocara su cuerpo, le pidió un último favor a su amiga.

—Asegúrate de atarle bien las manos y piernas.

—Que le rompa las piernas, hecho.

Una seña de sus manos indicándole que había recibido el pedido perfectamente y que lo cumpliría a la perfección. En cuanto la tuvo asegurada, Amity toco el vientre de Luz directamente con la llamada.

La joven Noceda abriendo sus ojos de golpe mientras un grito comenzaba a salir de su garganta, el dolor siendo lo suficientemente fuerte, para que olvidará cualquier otra cosa que no fuera gritar de agonía, sin mirar a nadie realmente.

Amity mantuvo la postura unos instantes antes de seguir bajando, a medida que los gritos empeoraban, la joven creía que hacía un mejor trabajo. Retirar sus manos del cuerpo de Luz, su flama se había teñido de un rosáceo con motas blanquecinas y rojizas.

—¿Quiero saber? —preguntó Willow.

Amity sonriéndole mientras alcanzaba con su mano aún en llamas un objeto inflamable, apenas lo tocó este estallo como globo.

Lo siguiente que Park hizo fue levantar las manos y retirarse, al ver que Amity caía desmayada al lado de una Luz que ya había perdido la consciencia, de nuevo.

—Oh vaya, miren la hora, se me hizo tarde para ir a comprar… eh, tierra.


End file.
